


Billowing Cloaks and Ageless Eyes

by Unsolicited_Happiness



Series: Severus the Angel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Severus Snape, Gen, whomping willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsolicited_Happiness/pseuds/Unsolicited_Happiness
Summary: It was never the greasy hair or misaligned teeth that would make people stare, no matter what people would say.It was the way his eyes would stare at you, like they could look into your very soul (even before he learned Legilimency)It was the way he would flick his robes as he walked or turned, almost giving the feeling of a pair of deep black wings making him glide across the hallways.It was everything that made Severus Snape, Severus Snape.But that was not all he was, not really.





	Billowing Cloaks and Ageless Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just saying that this is the first story that I dared to publish in this archive. This will just be a oneshot but I'm thinking of elaborating a bit on this universe, maybe, I'm not sure.
> 
> Hope you like! Comments are <3

 

The Whomping Willow has been there since before he was born. It was a tree that all the students of Hogwarts did their best to avoid for its unpredictable and dangerous branches that wouldn’t think twice to hit anyone dumb enough to go near it.

Anyone, except Severus.

The tree has always been his safe haven, never harming a hair on Severus’ head. The place that not even the Marauders will dare cross in broad daylight. It was where he and Lily used to stay and study when their housemates were out somewhere else. Severus never really knew why it seemed to call out to him, and honestly he was afraid to answer it. So he stayed underneath the tree, close enough to feel it’s warm promise of protection, but far enough so that he wouldn’t touch it.

Under the tree that made him feel like he wasn’t alone, that made him believe that he was meant for something important, for a purpose.

But still, too afraid to find out.

So he stays there, everyday. Taking in its call, hoping that one day he can be brave enough to bridge the gap between them, and finally having an answer to all the questions he feared to ask.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus Snape has always been an unusual child.

When he would stare at you, with those dark black eyes of his, it would seem like he could see into your very soul. Something that no one, not even the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwartsm has ever claimed to posses.

He never acted like any of the other children in their neighborhood, always preferring to stay inside and read or help his mother with her “cooking.” After finding out that the boy was a wizard, his father stopped wondering why he was so peculiar and decided that it was a side-effect of his condition.

Meanwhile, his mother merely decided that he was special, and took every chance she could to teach him everything she knew.

As for Severus, all he knew that he shouldn’t be this lonely. He felt that he shouldn’t be the only voice in his head and craved to read, to listen to anything, even his parents fighting, just to get rid of that aweful silence in his head. He would often wonder why other people didn’t seem to have the same problem, but would end up feeling that not everyone was the same as him.

When he was sitting outside their house listening, he saw a girl fly (a little red-headed girl named Lily, as he soon found out), and he was suddenly hit by an intense feeling of loss and longing. At first he thought that it was directed at the girl and proceeded to speak to her and hopefully become her friend. But as tme passed and their friendship grew, that feeling never disappeared, and while he started to love Lily as a sister, he never discovered why he felt that lost in the first place.

(Although sometimes, when he looks at her he sees someone else. Red hair, of a different shade. A smile. An echoing sound of . . . something. And a multitude of voice scalling out to him. _Brother_ )

Severus would never regret befriending her, but he does regret that he still hasn’t found the reason for those feelings and that he hasn’t been able to resolve them.

When both of them received their letters to Hogwarts, those feelings returned, not of loss or longing, but of joy. These emotions so strong, stemming from the same place so deep in his soul that he can’t seem to grasp how a child of his age could ever feel such a thing. He opened it up to Lily, but received a confused tilt of the head accompanied by a large hug of happiness (though apparently not the same depth as he felt) when she found that they would be going to the same school.

He spent the entire train ride in a suspended sort of state, confused at what he was feeling, and wonder at how strong it was getting the closer that they reached the castle. Not even the arrival of the two menaces was able to disturb that space where the emotions reside. Soon, as they rode the boats across the lake, he was overwhelmed by warring feelings of joy, longing, and an anticipation for something that he doesn’t know.

Walking towards the Great Hall, while the others seemed to be in awe of the castle itself, Severus’ eyes were elsewhere. Looking for something that he had no idea of, somewhere in the grounds of the school was the answer.

 

* * *

 

Beaten, bloody, and with nothing else to lose, Severus walked across the grounds.

The Headmaster has already proven that no one will believe him, he had no one else on his side.

Lily was starting to drift away, unable to resist _Potter_ any longer.

Lucius has started recruiting him for the Dark Lord’s service, not once giving him a chance to say no.

Voldemort would only use him for his potions. He wouldn’t care if Severus was willing or not, or even if he was doing alright.

No one would trust a _Slytherin_ , and most of his house was already under Voldemort’s thumb, licking his feet to prove their loyalty. It was disgusting how they were so willing to bow to someone else, throwing away their pride and cowardly following the lead of someone they didn’t know anything about.

So, ignoring the stares and whispers that the rest of the school, he walked to his tree.

Finally crossing, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and placed the palm of his right hand on the bark of the Whomping Willow.

And the world dissolved into white.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_It wasn’t silent._

_Quite the opposite actually. Millions upon millions of individual voices screamed into Severus’ head. Many questioning what just happened, most just wondering where the disruption came from. But despite all the noise, it only served to make Severus feel at home. Like it was something he has been missing his entire life, and finally was able to get._

_Severus took a few moments to take it in, and realized that he was feeling more relaxed and free than he has ever felt. That place in his soul was warm with content and was aching to burst out, to be able to express an emotion too deep for human words to ever begin to describe._

_Slowly, after the feeling has subsided (but not disappeared, never again), Severus looked around._

_It was an endless expanse of white, the only disruption being him, and the eerily still Whomping Willow in front of him. Then, as he went closer (not walking, it was as if the space between the two became smaller and smaller) a voice sounded in his head._

_It was his, in a way, only it seemed older, deeper somehow. The voice spoke in a language that Severus didn’t know, but deep down he understood what was being said._

_“Do you wish to remember?”_

_It shouldn’t be a problem, the answer should have been obvious, after all “Severus Snape” was undesirable, unlikable, and unloved. But after being Severus Snape for so long, living his life and surviving as he did, he was somehow reluctant to forget, to live a life he has’t known yet._

_So he answered, “Will I still be myself?”_

_The voice was silent, seeming to contemplate what Severus just said. “If you wish to remember, but only for the sake of remembering, you cannot reclaim it all.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“Severus Snape.” The name sounded wrong, coming from that voice. “You may remember your life before, but you cannot regain that self. The power that comes with that self will be sealed, only to be accessed in dire circumstances, or if you wish to. But once that is claimed, it cannot be returned. Now, choose.”_

_Severus thought about it, unable to see the problem in what he was being asked. “If I wish to be you again, even if not right now, I can still choose to?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Only then will I reclaim your power?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then I wish to do it.”_

_“If you wish it, then it shall be yours.”_

_The light started to overwhelm him, blurring out his vision, but not before he saw wings, envelop him, and a whisper in his ear saying. “Break the glass and become yourself again.”_

_Then, it was gone_

 

* * *

 

Severus Snape woke up in the hopital wing, his housemates mentioning that he passed out a couple of days ago in front of almost the entire student body, saying that he should take care of himself more. Blinking a few times, he looked around, as if seeing the world in a new way.

Pushing himself up, he felt a small weight on his neck and a brush of paper in his hand. Opening up the note, he saw words, written in a language so old that it was forgotten and left as fiction, written in his handwriting (but he knew better than to say it was him who wrote it, although in a way it _was_ him.)

With one hand holding the letter, and the other feeling the vial hung on a chord like a necklace, he read.

_When you wish to be yourself again_

Just seven words, quite the magical number, but it was enough.

And Sevael smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Comment below for feedback ^-^ (UNBETA-ed, so please tell me if there are any corrections on the grammar or spelling that I didn't see)


End file.
